Just because of the Ink Bottle
by somber-quill
Summary: Ron/Hermione oneshot fanfic. Spill the bottle!


_Hey! This one's a one shot fanfic. R/hr!Yeah.. _

**Hermione's Ink Bottle**

"Why can't we just enjoy this day? Holidays start tomorrow..ugghhh" said Ron, scanning his books absentmindedly

"Our N.E.W.T.S is 2 months away Ron. And besides, we have homework to do. All of them are due today. " answered Hermione, her eyes locked on her essay. Harry said nothing, but instead he just continued his homework. He have been away for 2 days to visit Teddy (Remus and Tonk's son), and as a result, he wasn't able to catch up with the lessons and the school work.

"Yeah...That stupid exam.."

Harry gave him a glance, saying "you shouldn't have said that". But after their row a while ago (Hermione and Ron), Hermione just let it slip. While looking for his transfiguration textbook on the pile of school stuff on the table, he accidentally tipped Hermione's ink bottle on his Potions Project. Too bad, it was 2 rolls of parchment, and he had been doing it for hours.

"Now what will I do?!" Ron shrieked, staring at his wet homework desperately

"Hand it to me!" commanded Hermione

"What will you do?"

"Just hand it to me!"

Ron handed the wet parchments, and Hermione began drying it with her wand. He had done this back in their Second year, when Ron again accidentally poured water on his transfiguration homework.

"I love you Hermione!" said Ron, his face was relieved. Hermione gave him a scathing look after the "i love you" statement.

"What?" answered Ron innocently.

"Don't be silly Ron, You said you love me just because I helped you with your projects , and at the same time, You've just been saved from Snape's detention!"

"Why does it bother you anyway?" asked Ron, grinning to Harry . Harry understood the situation, and decided to creep out of the room, and leave them into the conversation. It has been the day that Ron was waiting for. He really would want to say the 3 words to Hermione, but it was just today that he actually said it. Wrong timing though. He stood up, Ron and Hermione did too. His heart began to beat fast. _What have I done? Keep talking!!! said Harry to himself. _To his relief, the two did not stop.

"And what does it mean if this bothers me, Ronald?" Snapped Hermione . Harry was near the portrait hole now. Unfortunately, the twins, together with his Ginny, arrived.

"Hey!! Duck!!!I'll explain later.." muttered Harry under his breath so only the twins and Ginny could hear. Fred looked inside the common room, and saw his brother arguing with Hermione. He winked at George. It was a silent communication between the two, but George understood him. He flashed a grin to his twin. He escorted them into a nearby couch, and they tried different schemes for Hermione and Ron not to see them.

"Well, you are quick-witted Hermione. You should know." said Ron as they listened to the conversation. They could not see them, for their backs were on the couch, and they sat on the floor, listening.

"What if I say that I'm not? Could you tell me why?" answered Hermione

"You are Hermione Granger!The prettiest thing I've ever seen, the smartest in the batch, and the best thing that has happened to me.." Ron suddenly realized what he had said, but it was too late, for the fat's already on fire.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want me to repeat it again?"

"Just the last statement."

"You are the best thing that has happened to me!. Get it?"

Three first years soon arrived in the portrait hole, but Fred and George were clever.

"Hey! There are dungbombs here! Come back later, we're getting rid of them." said Fred to the first years. The three students stormed out of the Common room immediately. Good thing Hermione and Ron did not notice them.

"You're fooling me, Ronald. Rubbish!" said Hermione

"I'm not fooling you!"

"Yes you are."

"Hey Hermione, why are we having this argument anyway? Is it because of the "i love you"?"

"Shut up Ronald.. You don't know how long I've waited for this. But you just fooled me!"

"Haha! Hermione's just slipped her tongue." whispered Ginny to the twins, and to Harry

"OH YEAH.." answered Fred and George in chorus.

"Hey what are those?" asked Harry pointing something on Fred and George's hands.

"These are our new products. Weasley Fireworks. "

"Am I deaf? Did I just hear that you've been waiting for this? For what Hermione?" said Ron, grinning

"Gosh!"

"What?"

"Nothing! I've been waiting for nothing Ron!"

"What if I say that I've been waiting for this as well?"

"Then what have you been waiting for?"

Ron said nothing, but he just stared at her.

"Answer me Ronald!"

"I'll tell you if you'll tell me yours."

"There's nothing I should tell you anyway. "

"Go on!Tell her Ron!" whispered Harry to himself.

"Rubbish! They wouldn't tell each other. I bet Ron's gay. " said Fred laughing

"I bet he's not" answered George

"I bet he won't do it."

"I bet he will."

"a galleon?"

"DEAL."

"Oh shut up you two!" ordered Ginny

"If you don't have something to tell me, Hermione. Well, I do. I have something to tell you.."

"Oh my God!" gasped Ginny.

"What is it then?" answered Hermione. Ron leaned to her closer. Soon enough, their face were inches away from each other. Surprisingly, Hermione did not take a few steps back.

"Sorry Fred, I'm winning." said George, grinning to his twin.

"What if I tell you I love you." said Ron. Before Harry, Ginny, and the twins could react, Ron had kissed Hermione in the lips, and Hermione kissed him back. The four slightly turned to face Ron and Hermione's direction, but they were still unseen because of the couches. Ginny gasped at what she saw. His stupid and rubbish brother was kissing her best friend. And to top it all, she was kissing him back! George grinned at Fred, and he grinned back too.

"I have an idea." said Harry who was also grinning. Soon after, the twins lighted their Weasley fireworks, due to Harry's instructions, around the kissing couple. Harry and Ginny laughed when the twins distracted Hermione and Ron, causing them to break free from each other's arms. Harry and Ginny stood up, for there was no reason to hide anymore.

"You did it mate!" said Harry, giving Ron a thumbs up

"Thanks Mate!" answered Ron

"Have you been listening?" asked Hermione to Ginny

"Well..." answered Ginny, smiling at her best friend.

"What was that for?" asked Ron, when he saw that Fred gave George a galleon

"It's nothing little brother!" answered George innocently and giving Ron a kiss on the forehead

"Hey! I'm not five anymore!" demanded Ron

"He's right. He deserves a kiss on the lips!" added Fred "Like what he did to Hermione!" he whispered to his twin. But all of them heard it, and they all laughed.

_**So that's it. Hope you like this one. Please review!! **_

_**An advance thank you for those who will! (I always reply to reviews) Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!**_


End file.
